


The Visitors

by gwyllion



Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for the 2017 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing. Prompt: Different time period, without using the words: James, Bond, Alex, Q, or Danny.





	The Visitors

“They’re coming today,” the nurse chatters as she wheels my chair into the courtyard.

The strength of my hands fails me. My fists once crushed jaws, but now they only ache, fingers twisted with age.

“They…?” I ask.

“Your family, of course,” she says.

I haven’t had a family since I was twelve years old.

They arrive, three of them, walking through the gate when the buzzer sounds.

I don’t remember them. Their names, their habits, how they take their tea.

The observation of human behaviour once came easily to me. But these days, I’ve lost the skills, like a man who forgets the name of his childhood pet or the taste of his mother’s porridge.

One visitor checks his watch as the afternoon lingers. His face impassive, he’d rather be elsewhere. Instead, he’s boxed into this god-forsaken courtyard without an escape.

Another paces back and forth across the grass. His fingers itch to hold a cigarette between them. I still notice some things, despite my captivity. I haven’t forgotten everything.

Another visitor kneels at my side and presses a cheek to my palm.

The other takes his eyes off his watch long enough to notice, “He recognizes you.”

My thumb caresses the soft skin, not nearly as wrinkled as my own. A smile emerges, a blush and a dimple.

The pacing visitor stops and affirms, “I think he does.”

“I’d recognize you anywhere,” I say, remembering the warmth of a Mediterranean sun.

Green eyes flicker over my lips.

“Vesper….”


End file.
